


The New Guy

by thinice77



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, NHL RPF, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinice77/pseuds/thinice77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuukka is feeling less than welcome in the locker room of the Bruins....</p><p>Or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Guy

Tuukka knew something was up the second he walked into the Bruins locker room. There was no one else present except for his new team captain and the veteran goalie. He swallowed and steeled his eyes on both of them "Ey, Z, Tim." He nodded with a nervous smile, strolling over to his space along the goalie bench. He waited for what he thought would be a greeting or response.

 

Nothing.

 

Nothing but shadowed eyes.

Tuukka felt himself shriveling up inside as he too avoided eye contact with his teammates, starting to unbuckle his arm pads. Had he done something wrong in practice?  
Tim was more than kind and helpful in teaching Tuukka some new moves and asking the young goalie about how his experiences were in the AHL. Chara was not much of a talker, but he had given Tuukka some glove-love pats on his helmet today along with some goofy smiles.

Now they were cold as ice to him. Is there some sort of Bruins etiquette he didn't know about? He certainly didn't want to tread on any toes with these first few practice sessions or be a threat to Thomas's legacy.

He heard murmuring and glanced up to see Zdeno Chara bent over, talking in Tim's ear. They were not paying any attention to the rookie goalie. 

Tuukka started to simmer with anger. What was their problem? He made a bit of noise, throwing his mit and arm pad into their respective slots in his locker space. He then started to swear under his breath, taking the rest of his upper body gear off.  
The two Bruins still muttered to themselves, seemingly ignoring the young Finn. Tuukka turned his back to them and un-velcroed the rest of his padding in a hurry.  
Tuukka didn't want to be in here any longer than what he wanted.

Not like this.

He bent down to unbuckle the huge legs pads when he sensed someone in his personal space behind him.  
Tuukka went to turn around to face whoever it was but due to the bulkiness of the leg pads and the lack of room from the bench in front of him he was stuck with his back to something large.

"Hey Tuukka, great job out there today, I think you have great skill in being a goaltender," A deep, thick Slovak accent sounded from above him. Suddenly his whole body seemed surrounded by the body of Bruins captain.

This caught Tuukka completely off guard.

"You---really?" The young man couldn't find any words at the moment. He felt a blush rise to his face.

"Yes Tuukka, we are grateful to have you on our team this season. In fact, we'd like to show you. Goaltenders are the most important part of any hockey team." Tuukka felt strong hands run over the sides of his face, smoothing over his shoulders, a pair of lips on his neck kissing and nibbling. At the same time another set of hands were unfastening the leg pads and peeling them off.

Tuukka knew he was in no position to refuse anything from these two new team mates. He had no qualms about being with men and was quite open minded. Never not even in his wildest dreams, did he think that this would be happening to him and certainly not right NOW of all times.

Tuukka felt who could only be Tim removing his skates, and the rest of the padding from his now shaking body in un-nerving silence. Tuukka gasped and moaned at Chara's aggressive groping. He peeled the under shirt over the young goal tender's head and tossed it to the side. The feeling of the tall man's hips roll into his back, the impressive hard on sent blood rushing right to his cock.  
Chara's hands roamed past the waistline of his boxers and grabbed his hard dick and within seconds had the young Fin bucking into his sweaty palm. Chara crushed the smaller man to him, firm hand at his neck as he jerked him off.

"Ahhh, Z-Zdeno, fuck, FUCK!!" He sputtered, blowing his load into the captain's hand so hard he nearly passed out. It was over all too quick.

"Hey, hey now Z, same some for me, you gone and half traumatized the kid." Tim spoke up at last.  
Tuukka was eased down onto the bench. He looked up with a red face at a smiling Zdeno and a hungry yet patient looking Tim Thomas.

"What---what's going to happen next? Please, let me return the favor?" Tuukka was half drunk on cumming, the feeling of belonging and being wanted. Desired.  
Tim chuckled at the expression on Tuukka's face. The kid looked like a happy puppy.

 

A very turned on puppy too.

Chara found a towel and had wiped off his hand. Then without further ado, pulled his erection out of his shorts. "I'm not quite done yet Thomas, just a little something more for our teams new acquisition." Fisting his dick he stood in front of his new goalie. "Show me how much you love being a Bruin." Was the request.

Tuukka looked from the Czech's stern face down over the chiseled torso and stomach to the more than a handful of hard dick jutting out from the too tall captain's left hand.  
With a quiet 'fuck' Tuukka licked his lips, his eyes flickered over to Thomas's as the fellow goalie waited and watched with equally dark eyes and a stoic stance. Chara approached him--Tuukka opened obediently taking as much cock as he could in his mouth. The giant of a man was gentle, fisting the damp curly hair, rocking his hips ever so slightly.

Tuukka steadied himself against Chara's thigh's his fingers digging into the hard muscles, blunt nails leaving marks while his mouth was fucked by his new captain. He moaned around the thick flesh, drooling and gasping for air as Chara picked up the pace a bit, gasping louder and louder above the Finn. "Fuck yes, such a good boy," Tuukka swallowed over and over as Zdeno quivered growled loudly, riding out his orgasm.

Tuukka cleaned up like a champ, feeling the fingers un-twine in his hair and the team captain step back, spent cock pulling out from his ravaged mouth.

"Thank you Tuukka," Chara's face was flushed as he put himself away, smiling madly. He gestured to Thomas who was obviously more than aroused by now. "All yours Timmy." 

Thomas's patience proved to be quite a virtue. Until now. Within two strides he was all over Tuukka, checking him down on the bench with a shove. Tuukka's face scrunched in confusion.  
The older goalie straddled the young man, his face inches from the one under him. Tight drawn lips and darkening blue eyes bored silently into lucid green ones. It was a direct stare of dominance. Tim was the higher ranking goal tender and he wanted Rask to know it.

The prone goalie spoke up. "I know Timmy, I know. Please, let me learn from you. Teach me. You'll be my one and only mentor. I don't want to be better than you, just as good as you." Tuukka whispered up to the feisty Irish American goalie. He didn't like be submissive, but he was at a point in his career---and this evening, where he knew when to bend not to break.

Besides he was horribly turned on by all this.

Tim crushed his mouth to the swollen lips of his team mate. Both men moaned, Tuukka going limp under Tim's smaller frame. After a few long moments of this Thomas sat up casting a glance over to where Chara was sitting and enjoying the show. "Good. Now I'm going to fuck you. Z, lube please?" Tim requested holding out a hand looking back down at the sweaty disheveled mess of a goalie under him, licking his lips in anticipation. 

The mighty Bruins captain moved a bit out of sight of Rask and placed a hand of lube in the senior goaltender's hands, then reached over their heads and grabbed Thomas's helmet and padded buckler.. "Here, I want you to use these Tim." Chara's voice wavered with excitement.  
The Tim nodded in agreement and pulled off his boxers, keeping his eyes focused on Tuukka the whole time, as if he were the puck. He pulled on the forearm buckler and donned his ornate helmet.

Tuukka was getting more and more turned on by all this. His eyes roamed over the sturdy build of Tim down to the raging hard-on pointing at him.  
Intimidation is key in hockey. And Tim Thomas was taking full advantage of it. The first impression was definitely going to be a lasting one.

"Suck." Tim offered up two fingers to Tuukka's mouth, pushing them in past the startled lips of his young protege.  
Rask could only look up at the caged face of his older team mate while doing what he was told. His mouth worshiped Tim's calloused salty fingers, tongue and lips doing what they just did to his captain moments ago.. His naked body under Tim's squirmed with want and need. He was shamelessly hard again.

The young goalie closed his eyes as the fingers in his mouth worked in and out dripping with his saliva, arching his back and offering his body up to Thomas. "Yes. That's good." Thomas smiled with delight, withdrew his fingers from the young eager mouth causing the Fin to open his eyes.

Thomas then leaned over his fellow goalie and pushed two spit slicked finger into the young man's ass wordlessly. The only sound was Tuukka gasping several Finnish cuss words in such a way even Chara arched an eyebrow. He was promptly silenced by a mouthful of leather blocker in his mouth. All he could do whimper around it.

"Fuck that's hot." The Bruins captain moaned, stroking his interested hard on watching the two goalies go at it.  
If Tim heard Chara, he did not acknowledge it, he bored his eyes into the wanton man under him. Rask stared right back biting hard into the thick blocker on Tim's right forearm.

Tim pulled his fingers out of the trembling young body under him, hastily lubed himself up, still hunched over Tuukka's form like a victorious warrior. He pulled one of the slender Finn's legs up to his side and with a gentle shove, breached Tuukka's ass with his dick.

Both goalies made noises that caused Chara to mutter Slovakian cuss words while he stroked himself even harder. Tuukka held onto the sides of the long bench for leverage as Tim started to ride him. He growled loudly around the blocker, chewing on it over and over with each thrust.  
"Yeah, there's a good boy," Tim cooed, reveling in the kind of tension and mentality only a goalie could feel. He lowered his helmeted head down to Rask's flushed and contorted face. "I think...you are...just what we need..."

 

Sweat dripped from under Tim's helmet onto an equally sweaty face under him as he ground deeper into the eager body. He removed his arm pad from Tuukka's mouth and bent down pressing his helmet against the fellow goaltender's forehead, controlling his movements with much restraint. Tuukka gasped and licked at the face guard of his superior. "I belong to you....I belong here...I am a Bruin." 

Tuukka then reached up boldly and removed the helmet of Tim Thomas and let it roll to the floor. The senior goaltender blinked in disbelief as he just realized what the kid had done. Tuukka grabbed hold of the prized goalie's body with his legs and pulled him down, arching against him at the same time. "Give it to me Timmy." the soft request drifted across the older man's mind.

Tim lost his control, driving himself harder, over and over into Tuukka, his gloved hand cradling the thrashing curly haired head. 'Yes and fuck' mingled with hints of Finnish garble, combined with watching the erotic hockey themed scene before him, drove Chara over the edge and he came again, letting his cum spill shamelessly onto the locker room floor under him.

"Timmy! FUCK!" Rask half sobbed, wrapping his limbs around his teammate's heaving body, he came between them from the sheer friction and internal prostate stimulation.

Tim couldn't hold back any more. The clenching of the heat around his dick and how he just made Tuukka feel, Tim thrashed into the shuddering body climaxing with a series of guttural moans. Both had all they could do to stay steady on the narrow bench as the sexual buzz thrummed through the two goalies.

After a few collective moment Tim sat up. "There now," pulling out of Tuukka's now relaxed body, he placed one simple kiss on his forehead, enjoying the taste of the newly christened Bruins sex sweat.  
Standing shakily Tim shot Chara a happy look of 'what do you think of that?'  
The equily satisfied captain chuckled making a thumb's up gesture in reply, stood throwing a towel to Tim who dutifully wiped up the mess Tuukka had made on both of their stomachs.

Tuukka sat up with an adorning look on his impish features and arching an eyebrow at Tim he cleared his throat. "So, tomorrow, will you show me how to work on protecting 5-hole like you do so well?" After what just happened it sounded so dirty to say.

Tim chuckled and winked, "I'll show you that and much more....after all we are always bending over aren’t we?"  
Laughter filled the locker room. "You'll learn everything all in good time my boy. Thomas patted the young goalie on the shoulder, "Now let's get cleaned up and out of here. Early morning practice tomorrow, so go get some sleep." Chara instructed heading for the showers leaving the two goalies to finish cleaning up and putting their equipment away silent smiles on their faces.

 

This time the silence was pleasant and welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed, somewhat.   
> I own no one, and make no $$ from this!


End file.
